Conan Edogawa and the clock tower murders
by Finalcool720
Summary: Conan Edogawa investigates the clock tower murders and has to battle sissorman and discover who he is and protect his friends.After ending s of the first fear
1. Chapter 1 Conan meets Laura

i do not own clock tower or detective conan and this is just for fun.Also i am using ending s for my story

Chapter 1

As Conan was in the library doing research Haibara entered and noticed.he was looking at a case that happend in london england."Conan whats that case Haibara Ai asked"."Oh this its about a group of murders that happened in a mansion in 1995 Conan said"."Your plaining to investigate when we go on that trip my boyfriend Haibara asked"."First off it was one kiss and yes so would you mind making sure the detective boys do not find out conan answered"."Too late Haibara said".

As the Detective boys grabbed the file."Conan so what are we investgating in london Ayumi asked"."Fine well be looking into a series of murders involing sissorman Conan said"."Alright any surviors Genta asked"."Yes Jenfier Simpson and Luara Harrington Conan answered"."Alright Conan so were do the two live Mitsuhiko asked"."Well according to my research Luara lives here in japan so i am plaining to stop by her house and ask questions Conan said"."We should all go Ayumi said".

Conan got up and scratched the back of his head and thought what to do.Haibara smiled "Conan promises not to run off on his own if you let him go by himself to meet Luara Fellow Detective boys she said"."Go on Conan they said"."Thanks Habira and eveyone Conan said as he ran off.

Conan got in a taxi and said Laura address.After Conan paid and got out of the cab.he saw Laura's house and rang the bell.Laura came to the gate and looked at the boy "who are you she asked"."Conan Edogawa a detective Laura Harringion he said."I see you want information on what happend back then come in for tea laura said".Conan followed Laura inside and entered her living room."Have a seat anywhere Conan while i make the tea Laura said"."Alright Conan said".

After Laura left the room Conan took a seat on the couch in front of the fireplace.Conan notice torn papers and thought what happened to her during the murders was hard on her.Conan then Heard screams from the kitchen.Conan got off the couch and ran into the kitchen.Conan saw Laura in terror and huged her.Laura calmed down "Thank you Conan she said"."Are you okay Conan asked"."Fine could you finish making the tea for us Laura answerd"."Not at all Conan said"and brought Laura back to the living room.

After Conan finished making the tea.he brought it to the living room."Thanks Conan Laura said"as conan handed her a cup of tea.Conan then sat next to her as they drank tea."Alright Conan i'll tell you what happened during the clocktower murders Laura said".Conan nodded as she started telling her story.

end of chapter 1

thank you for reading and please review


	2. Chapter 2 Conan thinks and to Norway

i do not own detective conan or clocktower and this is just for fun.

Chapter 2

After Laura explained what happen.Conan thought about what she said as he headed home.So she and her friends where adopted by Simon Barrows and his wife Marry Barrows .They children were Dan Barrows and Bobby Barrows.The murrder was Bobby Barrows as Sissorman.Jenifer made her way to the clock tower.Laura was knocked out but Jenifer told her what happend.Sissorman fall off the clock tower after Jenifer activated it because of the bells.Ms Marry then came and tried to kill Jenifer.Jenifer fought and pushed Ms.marry back and a murder of crows pushed her off the tower.Laura then joined Jenifer looking onward as it rained.

As Conan walked it started to rain as his phone ring.Conan answerd his phone."Hello he said"."Hi you must be Conan Edogawa i am Jenifer Simpson you gave your number to Laura she said."Oh thank you for calling I was planing to call you when i got home he said."I understand she told you what happend at the Barrows mansion she said."Yes and i am going on a class trip to London England can we meet Jenifer he asked".

"Sure you can meet me at wait but i am in norway she said"."I know Our School had to options for the trip i choose Norway the real location of the case he said"."Alright then we can meet at the universtiy research bulding she said"."looking forward to meeting you Jenifer he said"."Same Conan Edogawa she said".They both said bye and hung up as Conan arrived at the Mori detective agency.

Conan walked up the steps and entered the house.Ran saw Conan was sokaed."Conan go dry off and change your cloths Ran said"."Alright Conan said".Conan dryed off in the bathroom and changed into a kamin yabia t-shirt and black shorts.Conan entered the living roomand sat on the couch and heard his cell phone ring."You figured it out Habira Conan said" as he answered the phone."Yes the case of the clock tower murders happend in Norway not London Conan Habira said"."Well i chose the norway option and then will join you guys in london Conan said"."you do relazie Ayumi Choose the Norway option to Conan Habira said".

Conan thought oh crap i forgot about that and hung up and called ayumi."HI Ayumi you should know before my promise i lied about the location of the case its Norway not London Conan said"."Thanks for being honest and i guess the two of us will investigate the clock tower murders Ayumi said"."Thanks could you tell Genta and i'll call Mitsuhiko conan asked"."Sure Conan later and remember you still need to get a passport Ayumi said"as she hung up and so did Conan.Conan dialed Mitsuhiko number and "Hi i am going to Norway because" "Its fine Conan Habira texted me just tell us everything after you and Ayumi investigate Mitsuhiko intrupted with"."Thanks Mitsuhiko and bye Conan said"."Your welcome Conan and later Mitsuhiko said".

They both hung up and Conan got off the couch and entered the kitchen.Conan watched Ran cook for a little bit before grabing a Jucie."Oh yeah Conan your passport came i left it in the detective agency Ran said"while making hamburger steak."Thanks Ran I'll grab it from there later Conan said".Conan sat back in the living room on the couch and turned on the tv.Conan phone rang and he answered

"Hi Genta he said"."So whats going to happen first when you get to Norway Conan and hi Genta said."Oh first Genta the Norway International Hotel followed by Meeting Jenifer Simpson Conan said"."Alright let me guess you gonna tell Ayumi before you arrive Genta said"."Yup while on the plane Genta Conan said"."Conan dinner's ready and get My dad from that bar he is at since a client was a greatful for his work Ran said"."Alright Ran Conan said" after grabing a leather jacket that was a gift from his parents since it would be good while in norway to wear.Conan left and want downstaris and bumped into a person smoking a cigar."Sorry sir Conan said"."Its alright i am. here to give Conan Edogawa his plane ticket to Norway the person said"."Oh i am Conan Edogawa Conan said"."Alright here is your plane ticket conan and have a good time the person said"and was about to get in a limo."Excusse me sir would you mind giving me a ride i have to pick up Ran mori's dad Conan asked"."Not at all Conan hop it the person said".

Conan got in the limo and looked around it as it drove.Conan noticed their was a lot of achool and the person smoked a lot of cigars.Conan then noticed as the person got in a Gold pocket watch.After the limo ride conan thanked the person and got out.Conan saw a bartender on break who noticed Conan looked at her."Hi is the sleeping detective there his daughter wants me to bring him home Conan said"."Oh sorry you just missed him he got a taxi home about a few seconds before you arrived the bartender said".Conan nodded and left and took the train back and entered the home he shared with Ran and her Dad."Conan your back sorry he showed up a few mintues before you Ran said"."Its fine conan said and i just got my ticket to Norway Conan said"."Cool Conan by the way when do you leave so we can see you guys off to London and Norway Ran asked"."Oh in to days Ran Conan said.

After Conan said that they ate there hamburger steak and called it a night.Two days past and they were at the airport."Have fun in London Habira,Genta, and Mitsuhiko well join you in a few days Conan and Ayumi said"."You to have fun in norway investigating the clock tower murders Habira,Genta, and Mitsuhiko said to Ayumi and Conan.

After the flight to norway took off Conan noticed sera and vodka on the plane.Conan thought a member of the black orgnzation and sera i better keep my had down conan thought."So Conan whats first on our agenda in the investigation Ayumi asked"."Oh to meet Jenifer Simpson and aske her questions about what happened Conan said"."Alright Ayumi said" as the plane landed in norway.Conan and Ayumi then got on the bus to the Norway international Hotel with there class.

End of Chapter 2

Ayway hope you liked and the horror begins next chapter and Please review


	3. Conan meets Jenifer and sissorman

i do not own clock tower or detective conan and this is just for fun.

Chapter 3

As Conan and Ayumi entered the Norway International Hotal.Conan bumped into a boy while they were going to check in with there class."Sorry I am Conan Edogawa Conan said" to the boy.The boy looked at Conan and Shruged and walked away.Conan then headed to his room and laid on the bed as his phone rang and answered."Hi Jenifer i will see you soon were about to have some free time Conan said"."Alright Conan i will meet you out front of the research universty bulding Jenifer said"."Oh yeah i have a friend who is going to come if thats okay Conan asked"."Its fine Conan later jenifer said and hung up.

After Conan got off the phone he left the room he had to himself.He bumped into Sera."Oh hey Sera i am going to see Ayumi Conan said".I see she is currently hanging out with that boy you bumped into Sera said"."I See I'll go see if she wants to come with me during free time to see someone Conan said"."Oh you Mean Jenifer Simpson one of the surviors of the clock tower murders Sera said"."Wait you know Sera i am investigating that Conan said"."Yup when i was hanging out with Ran i went to the bathroom and saw you doing research while drinking iced coffee Sera said"."I see since Ayumi is maybe busy want to come with me Sera Conan asked"."Sorry Conan i have to watch your fellow classmates Sera said"."Alright I'll tell you how it goes Conan said"while getting in the elevator.Conan entered the lobby and texted Ayumi.Who texted back Alright Conan i am haning out with edward he is also a surivor of the clock tower murders according to his guardian Kay."Okay Conan texted"as he left the hotel and got in a taxi to the universty research bulding.

Conan got out of the cab and noticed a girl waiting."You must be Jenifer Simpson i am Conan Edogawa a detective Conan said"."Correct detective Conan i have been looking forward to Meeting you Jenifer said"."So shall we get something to eat while we talk Conan asked"."Sure so your friend was busy Conan Jenifer asked"."yup Conan said" as they entered a resturant.Conan order hambuger and Jenifer got the same.

As they ate "So about the clock tower murders can you tell me what Luara does not know Conan asked".Jenifer looked at Conan and saw the determnation in his eyes before nodding yes."Alright Conan in begin with us entering the Barrows Mansion and Ms.Marty telling us to wait Jenifer said.Conan noded as she contunied "i left to find Ms.Marry but heard screams and want back and they were gone from the room we were in she said"."After that i entered a courtyard area with a big pool my friend Anna was drowend by Sissorsman and started chasing me she said as Conan listened."I eventualy discoverd my father was the doctor who deliverd ms Marry's children and then lotte told me how to activate the clock tower before she died she said as she cried"."Thank you Conan said" as he huged Jenifer.

After they finished eating they were walking throu a park."Do you hear Somthing Conan Jenifer asked""Yes Conan said".they picked up the pace and ran into a securtiy gaurd."Me and my friend Conan are being followed Jenifer said".Conan saw sissorsman come for them and fired a soccer ball and sissormans sissors broke it.Conan and Jenifer ran inside and hid in the bathroom.After sissorsman left the bathroom.Conan and jenifer came out of where they hid in stalls.Conan and Jenifer split up.Conan gave her a spare detective boy badge so they could talk.Conan entered the store room and found an oil can and sissorman was hiding in boxs.Conan ran and hid in some lockers since he was small enough.Conan and Jenifer met up in the lifts.'So we have to find a way to escape Conan said"."Your scared to Conan Jenifer asked".Conan noded.After the elevator stoped Conan checked in The offices and found a key.when Conan entered the back room where a therapist workes he saw an item was taken that looked like giant sissors.Conan then answered his detective boys badge "yeah Jenifer he said"."Hey Conan i found a key to the ladder so we can leave Jenifer said"."Alright I'll meet you there Conan said" and left the room.Conan saw Sissorsman block the path and used his high powered sneakers and stoped the sissors from killing him and knocked sissorsman back.Conan removed his shoes since they were broken and ran.Conan met Jenifer at the ladder and they escaped.

End of chapter 3

hope you liked it please review


	4. Conan goes to the old barrows mansion

i do not own Clock tower or Detective Conan and this is just for fun

Chapter 4

Conan thought about what happened as Gotts spoke to Jenifer.Sissorman died so this must be a copycat or relative who wants Jenifer dead.Also the culprit took there weapon from therapist office so a pataint."Conan the officer wants to talk to you Jenifer said".Conan looked up from being lost in thought and walked over to the officer."Hello I am officer Gotts he said"."I am Conan Edogawa Conan said"."So Sissorman attack you both Gotts asked"."Yes were likey to be alive Conan answered".

Just then Sera arrived with a woman Conan did not know."Sera Conan said".Jenifer noticed Helan and walked over and huged her."So Conan what Happend Sera asked"."Oh Sissorman is alive or a copycat Conan said" while shaking a little bit."What happend to your shoes Conan Sera asked"."Oh they broke while trying to fight sissorman Conan said".Sera huged Conan.Jenifer and Helen walked over."Conan this is a woman who was intersted in the clock tower murders Helen Maxwell Jenifer said"."Nice to meet you Helen Conan said"."Nice to meet you Conan Helen said"."About Sissorman Jenifer Conan asked"."I know i can tell your scared Conan Jenifer said"."I guess we have to find a way to destroy sissorman Helen said".

"I'll Check out the Old Barrows mansion Conan said"."Let me guess during your research you got a map of where it is Sera said"."Yes Conan said" taking map out of pocket."That won't be necessary what about that statue Helan said"."Oh the one they found after the incedent jenifer said"."Did you use that object before jenifer Conan asked"."No i used a secptor that they did not find to get to where i found lotte and met Dan Barrows Jenifer said"."Alright i am going to get new shoes and they check the barrows mansion Conan said"."I get it Conan Good luck Jenifer said"."I'll Come with you Sera said".Conan nodded and left with her after waving good bye.

Conan and Sera entered a shoe shop.Conan bought a pair of black leather shoes.Sera and Conan that got in a taxi back to the Norway International Hotel.Conan noticed Ayumi hanging out with Edward and walked over."Hi Conan Ayumi said".Conan noticed Edward look at him and then hug him."alright Conan said"as edward stoped."conan my name is Edward he said"."Nice to meet you Edward and Ayumi Sissorsman Attacked me and Jenifer Conan said"."Oh What now Conan Ayumi said"."Where going to find a way to destroy him so i am going to the old Barrows mansion to look for the secptor Jenifer used Conan said"."You should not go there Edward said"."I agree if Sissorman is back we might get killed Ayumi said"."I will see this throu Conan said" while walking away.

Conan went to his room and called Habira on his Phone."Conan whats up Habira asked"."Oh Sissorman is back and destroyed my soccerball belt and high powered sneakers Conan answered"."So Ayumi wants to stop but your going to keep going till the end of the case Habira said"."Yup truth i am terrified but will contunie later Habira Conan said"."Later Conan Habira said".They Both hung up and Conan fell asleep.

Conan woke up around 12 midnight and left his room.Conan took the lift down and got in the taxi he called and arrived at the path to the Barrows old Mansion.Conan got out of the cab after paying and made his way to the mansion.Conan entered and saw the foyer was Dusty and there was no power.Conan took out a flashlight he brought with him.Conan left the foyer and found his way to the courtyard and heard sissors.Conan turrend around and saw sissorsman and started runing.

Conan made his way throuht the old mannor while being chased and hid in an old car.Conan heard sissorman outside and felt his heart racing.Conan saw sissorman trying to open the car door and locked it.Sissorman left Conan got out of the car and found the keys and pocketed them.Conan found the room with the secret passage and saw where the staff was and it was gone.

Conan heard sissors and headed down the secret passage and found where lotte was and saw it looked what ever burned surived.Conan then saw sissorman and fought and pushed sissorman back somehow and fled.Conan made his way to the car and turrend it on and used it to escape even though his feet could not reach the pedals and made his way back to the Norway International Hotel.Conan got out of the car and back to his room and fell asleep after leaving a message for jenifer to meet for breakfest.

end of Chapter

anyway hope you liked it and please review


	5. Conan and Everyone decide what to do

i do not own detective conan or clock tower and this is just for fun

Chapter 5

As Conan Entered the Norway International Hotels resturant Jenifer waved him over who was siting with Gotts and Helen.Conan took a seat and noticed Sera come over holding a staff."Well that explains why i found no staff Conan said"."Hey Conan i want to the Barrows Mansion after you fell asleep in your room Sera said".Conan chuckled and put the car keys on the table.Sera picked them up and looked at Conan in the eyes."When did you go to the Barrows Mansion Conan Sera asked"."Midnight i got chased by Sissorman and went to the secret area and noticed what ever was burned survied Conan said"."You used that old car to escape Sera said"."I know i shoud not have driven a car but it was to save my life Conan said"."Its fine Conan Helen said along with Jenifer".

Conan took a sip of water "By the way your an inspector Gotts not an officer he said"."Yes i am but its easy to say officer to children Gotts said"."What now Jenifer asked"."Lets get the statue it will be better to have both Conan said"."I agree Sera and Helen said"."Where is the statue Conan asked"."Its at ricks house or the Libaray according to Helen or Nolan Cambell not in that order Jenifer said"."I see Conan said"Conan got up and went outside and looked at the old car and noticed something.

Conan left the Hotels restarunt and opened the car door and noticed sissor marks on the backs of the seats.Conan fell to his knees as Sera rushed over."Whats wrong Conan Sera asked"Conan remind silent and pointed to the back of the car seats."I see Sissorman was in the back seat of the car and you got lucky Sera said".Conan thought wait Sissorman was in the back seat and looked around while his heart was racing with fear."Found it Conan said" while getting up.Sera looked around and patted Conan on the head when she saw the secitury camera.Conan noded his head as they headed back inside.

Conan took his seat "Sissorman was in the backseat and may be on the hotels Security Camera he said"."Conan are you sure Gotts asked"."Yes Check the backs of the seats in the car Gotts Conan said"."Alright i will and Gotts said" and went outside."Conan you seem troubled Jenifer asked"."How did Sissorman know i would go to the Barrows mansion Conan said"."Conan you have some theroies Sera said"."Yes But its to early to share Conan said".Gotts came back and sat down "I looked at the car and noticed the backs of the seats hadhad scratchs from Sissors he said"."Alright what about the security cameras Gotts Conan asked"."Oh they were broken last night hotel staff Gotts said"."Alright so the culprit busted them so they would not be caught Conan said".

"Looks that way and back to the statue Gotts said."How about we go to the libaray for the statue Sera and Helen while Gotts and Nolan head to Ricks House Conan said"."Good Idea that way we Make sure we get the statue Jenifer said".Helen,Sera, and Gotts noded in agreement and started eatting.Conan followed suit eating and felt himself calm down with an idea in mind and a possible culprit in mind.

After Conan and Company finished eating They parted ways till later.Conan noticed Edward and Ayumi hanging out and entered the lift with a bus boy."Excuse me Sir Where is Edwards room Conan asked"."Oh Its right next to yours young guest the bus boy said"."Thanks Conan said" as he Left the lift.Conan saw two rooms on the side of his room and thought witch one is Edward's room.Conan then heard a cought behind him and turend around.

end of Chapter

hope you liked please review


End file.
